Otherworldy Lawn
Otherworldy Lawn is a World in PvZ: What In The World?. It contains 28 Levels. Otherworldy Lawn was made by (and belongs to) Pyro424. This World introduced 6 New Plants and 7 New Zombies. It costs 0 Energy Bolts, as this world is free. Gimmicks 'Superb Turf- '''Boosts attributes of Plants placed on it. It boosts the stats of the Plant placed on it depending on the Plant itself. They can be created with a Leviroot. '''Growth Grave- ' Boosts Speed,Damage,and Toughness of Zombies that step on it. '''Blue Harvest- '''A sinister light shines from the Moon of this Dimension. It fires two dark blue twilight shining lights down that debuff Plants and buff Zombies in the 1×2 that the light shines down on. The lights move as well. This gimmick randomly appears on certain levels after Level 14. Levels Level 1- The first level of the World. Nothing significant happens. Level 2- This a level in which you play with Orange Ringer picked for you on your team. Beating the level rewards The Player Orange Ringer. Not only that, but the Employee Zombies and Customer Imps debut on this level.Level 3- The debut of Superb Turf. There is a tutorial of how to use them and what they do. Level 4- The debut of Growth Graves. There are two Wall-Nuts on the field and two Coneheads for comparison. One has the Growth Grave to step on, and the other one does not. Level 5- Another basic Level with 3 Superb Turfs and 3 Growth Graves already set on the board. Beating it rewards The Player a Bag of Coins. Level 6- A Special Delivery level with Snaklegrass on it. The other Plants on it are Peashooter, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, and Orange Ringer. Level 7- Another basic level. There are 2 Superb Turfs and 1 Growth Grave. Level 8- An It's Raining Seeds level with Far Fern falling from the sky. The other Plants falling are Peashooter, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, and Orange Ringer. Beating the level rewards The Player with Far Fern. Level 9- This level is a Save Our Seeds level with 2 Far Ferns to be protected. You also have to fend off against the newly introduced Rocketeer Zombie. Level 10- A basic level. 1 Superb Turf and 3 Growth Graves. Level 11- Another basic level with no Superb Turfs and 4 Growth Graves. Level 12- The very first Wall-Nut Bowling level. You fight off against the Zombies with Wall-Nuts, Explode-O-Nuts, and Giant Wall Nuts. Level 13- This level has 2 Superb Turfs and 2 Growth Graves. Another basic level, but something "different" is about to go down. Level 14- The Big, Bad Gargantuar level. This level is a Special Delivery level that introduces the Employee Gargantuar and the Boss Imp. Beating this level gives The Player a Taco Fragment and 2 Energy Bolts. During this level to the rest of this World, the Blue Harvest effect may happen. This happens on the Final Wave of this level. Level 15- This level is a basic level with no Superb Turfs and no Growth Graves- However, the whole level is submerged in the Blue Harvest effect. Level 16- This level is a basic level, but with 12 Leviroots littered across the field. Defeating all Zombies in this level rewards The Player with Leviroot. Level 17- An It's Raining Seeds level with Fusion Berry, Peashooter, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, and Far Fern. There is 3 Growth Graves already set on the board. Level 18- A Special Delivery Level with only Fusion Berries and Far Ferns. There is a Growth Grave on each lane. Level 19- A basic Level with a Growth Grave on each column. Level 20- A basic Level. Nothing special. Level 21- A Save Our Seeds level with 3 Sun Peas to be protected. Beating this level gives The Player Sun Pea. Level 22- Another basic Level with nothing too out of the ordinary. The Vigilante Zombie debuts in this level. Level 23- Another basic level with 1 Superb Turf. Level 24- A level where there is only Vigilante Zombies. There are Growth Graves on each tile of the last two columns. Level 25- A level where there is only Rocketeer Zombies, Employee Zombies,and Customer Imps. There are no Growth Graves, but there is Superb Turfs placed on each tile on the first two columns. Level 26- A basic level with Growth Graves (exactly thirteen) scattered across the board with no Superb Turfs. Level 27- A Wall-Nut Bowling Level with Wall-Nuts, Explode-O-Nuts, and Giant Wall Nuts. All previous Zombies introduced in this world, including the Employee Gargantuar and Boss Imp, appear on this level. Level 28- The final level of this World. You must defeat the nefarious Zombot Business-Blocker 3000, and doing so rewards The Player with the other Taco Fragment, giving The Player the other Taco Fragment and 2 Energy Bolts. Plants Orange Ringer/ Level 2 Far Fern/ Level 8 Leviroot/ Level 16 Sun Pea/ Level 21 Snaklegrass/ Machine Fusion Berry/Machine Zombies Employee Zombie/ Level 2 Customer Imp/ Level 2 Rocketeer Zombie/ Level 9 Employee Gargantuar/ Level 14 Boss Imp/ Level 14 Vigilante Zombie/ Level 22 Zombot Business-Blocker 3000/ Level 28 Images Otherworldly_Lawn_World_Sprite.png|Old OwL World Sprite New OWL sprite.png|New OwL World Sprite Trivia * This is the first fully made World by Pyro424. * The new updated Otherworldy Lawn Picture by DrAhxelYT12 Category:PvZ: What In The World? Category:Pyro 424 Category:Worlds